Po's Past
by JadedGreenAndFireyOrange
Summary: Po has a secret. There's always someone that's hiding something but as the old saying goes, everything in the dark must come to light. Meanwhile, Po has to help a girl from his past, getting on the wrong side of Tigress. Will feelings be confessed? Will Tigress see something more in that panda? Tipo. (includes hints of Viper X Crane) {made an OC}
1. Chapter 1

**I would just like to say that I don't own KFP and this story is inspired AndrewGuy! I don't want to have to say it every chapter…**

Chapter 1

Every morning, the itching feeling of guilt resided in Po's belly. Of course, he might've just been hungry, but it was just a really constant feeling. It reigned over his gut, making him lose his appetite every once in a while, but he would shove the food down his throat or else concerning questions would be thrown his way.

This had been going on for about five weeks now, since he had found out. Sudden episodes of pain would stab into his skull, conjuring up an image of his past. Images that he had not yet seen. Should he tell someone? It was obvious that he needed help but what if it was too late? He didn't want to be guarded by everyone, he didn't want anyone to worry.

He had lost his power to connect with Oogway, no matter how hard he tried, he was prevented from reaching the spirit world because of these random visions as if they were a barrier. No day went by without this thought process. _I need help but if I tell, I'm in even more danger. What do I do?_

While taking a seat in his train of thought, he didn't even realise that Crane was talking to him.

"Po? Po!" he shouted with frustration and a hint of concern.

Po blinked is eyes and was punched back into reality, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You haven't even touched your dumplings and you didn't laugh at Monkey's joke."

Po wracked his brain for an answer to suit his situation.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm fine… It's just that my dad just invented a new recipe and he wanted me to remember it, so I'm trying to keep it in my head until he writes it down." He improvised effortlessly.

"Like that's gonna happen! I bet you can't even remember what happened, like, two seconds ago." Mantis mocked, earning a chuckle from Monkey.

Viper glared at the rowdy pair and hissed, an immediate silence occurring.

Out of the blue, Master Shifu struck his meditation gong, emitting the metallic sound that Po cringed at, while that others bowed in respect, Po joining in later.

"Alright students, as you know, today is the day of the Summer Solstice, meaning that training finishes early, so that you are not affected by the heat wave."

Of course everyone cheered, except Tigress. She was cheering…. Internally.

Training was disastrous. Po couldn't even take a simple punch and was thrown around the hall like a helpless rag doll. Tigress suspected something, everyone did, but they just presumed that Po was taking advantage of an early break, but there was one thing that convinced Tigress that the panda was hiding something. Po was a panda so obviously he had dark circles around his eyes but it seemed like they were dragged downwards due to the lack of sleep and for the past few weeks, Po was losing his 'mojo'. He wasn't the funny, loving, cuddly panda. He was just… well, he was just a panda. Suddenly, Tigress felt a prick at her heart, and another one and another one. She winced and placed a paw over it, making Po snap his head around, with a slanted expression.

"Tigress? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and forced her mouth shut, seeming like if she opened her mouth, it hurt to breathe. Everyone turned to Tigress and gathered around, shooting a worried glare towards her. Every person made a proposition, yelling instructions, "Get some water! Breathe! Find a medic!"

The voices whirled around in her head, poisoning her thoughts as Po gripped her shoulders and demanded for her to look at him. Her body begged for her to give up, her eyes threatening to either tear up or roll back, sending flashbacks, memories, screams, laughter, cries, whimpers and just then, a voice broke into her conscience.

" _Yeah, this is your room-_ No, you don't belong at the Jade Palace… _The hard core can't understand-_ The hard core do understand, but I can't watch my _**friend**_ be killed… _Hey Tigress, what's your favourite colour? –_ Here's my rule about idle chit chat, I don't do it… _You've got to let go of that stuff from the past because it just doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is who you choose to be now."_

Po. That was the last thing she saw and thought of.

 _A few hours later_

Tigress squinted as her eyes took their time to adjust to the summer sunshine, when she saw Po hovering over her, with the rest of the Furious Five at her feet and Master Shifu beside her, looking like a distraught mess. They all breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that she was fine releasing a burden of regret and fear.

"Oh my gosh, Tigress! What happened? I- I was just standing next to you, and the next thing I know, y-you.." Po trailed off, too shocked to say anything.

Tigress opened her mouth to speak but had no clue about what to say even though she very well knew what had happened. She felt. She felt concern for Po. He didn't get to stop sleeping and eating, leaving everyone worried and actually making her pass out. He didn't have the permission to do that. He wasn't allowed to let her feel.

"I-I'm cold." She whispered, with a rasping cough.

Shifu pursed his lips and spoke, "Don't lie, Tigress. You can't be cold. It's a major heat wave, it's playing with your head. Everyone, leave her alone. Po, get her some water. Your training is dismissed."

They all bowed and Po left to fetch a drink. _Was that her heart? I'm pretty sure that she nearly had a heart attack. What would I do if I lost her?_

Po pulled himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't imagine what would happen, the only things occurring into his mind were dark and twisted, proving that he would be damaged beyond repair. Tears almost escaped his eyes, but he used all his will power to hold them back as he walked back to Tigress's room, his hands shaking and his lips forming a crooked smile as he handed her the cup.

The touch of water to her swelling throat relaxed her a little bit, making her reflect on what had just happened. She had survived many heatwaves and emotional conflicts, so why was Po so different? Why was he able to change that? Her questions faded away as Po began to break the ice.

"Tigress, what happened?"

She tilted her head towards him and lied again, "Heat stroke."

"No. The truth." He demanded.

"Po, I appreciate you trying to care, but I'm really tired right now, so if you could just… leave. Please." She replied bitterly.

Po frowned and shrunk on impact of the insult but obeyed her.

 _That night_

The souls of the Jade Palace were possessed be the effects of the summer solstice, everyone acted as if they were drunk while Tigress 'slept' (or rather, succeeded in over hearing their conversation).

Mantis suggested a game to pass the time that they had. It was called "Tell or Spar". The rules were that they would go round in a circle and confess some of their deepest, darkest secrets or they would have to spar with someone of their choice, but they only had this option twice.

Po's eyes widened upon hearing the rules for the game.

"Okay! Crane you go first!"

Crane looked down and hesitated before he began, "I-I collect scented fabrics."

Everyone in the room broke out into fits of laughter, even Tigress smirked from her room and Shifu's ears twitched from meters away. Everyone, that is, except for Viper.

"What's so bad about collecting scented fabrics?" she tried to protect Crane from his humility.

Crane looked at her in confusion, blushing slightly. _Why would she protect me?_

"Anyway, moving on. Monkey, you're next!"

Po and Mantis were already aware of his 'secret' which is why he chose it.

"I had a crush on Superintendent Wu's daughter, Ming."

Po and Mantis frowned while Viper and Crane chuckled.

"Hey Monkey, no shame, no game! It has to be your deepest, darkest secret and we already knew that! Spoilsport!" Po whined.

Monkey shrugged as they moved on to Mantis, who confessed that he stole one of Monkey's almond cookies, earning a scowl from him. Next was Viper. She told everyone that she had a thing for tall birds with pointy beaks and knees bending the wrong way, causing Crane to blush again and everyone else to wolf whistle or mock them.

It was finally Po's turn, he felt his palms of his paw sweat and he chose to spar instead.

"But Po, everyone else did it! Pleaaaaaasssse!" Mantis begged.

Po couldn't say anything, he twiddled his thumbs and looked down, darting his eyes around, hoping for a lie to be hanging around somewhere in his brain.

"Come on Po! We don't have all day!" Crane muttered.

Po pressed his paw to his temple and got up, refusing to share a secret.

"I-I can't."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it was a bit short but it was just a taster, the next one will be longer, I promise!**

 **Review !**

 **Like!  
Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2

The next day went by with a blanket of awkwardness. After Po's refusal, everyone except Tigress and Shifu avoided him, feeling a little bit ashamed that they were the cause for his sadness. Training: silent panda. Lunch: silent panda. Mission: silent panda. Dinner: silent panda.

The masters of the Jade Palace started to crave the Dragon Warrior's voice, their memories slowly deteriorating, forgetting all of his sassy remarks and terribly hilarious jokes. That night, a certain feline warrior had trouble sleeping.

Tigress's stripes writhed in desperation and her whole facial expression was ruled by immense fear as she tossed and turned in her room, failing miserably to catch the attention of her friends and master.

Darkness. Tigress fell deeper and deeper into the pitch-black nothingness, making a huge thud when she finally found the floor. A flash of light. Darkness. A gentle smile. Darkness. A tear. Darkness.

She whirled around in the bleak room, witnessing memory after memory of her times with Po. The light came again, casting an image of Tigress hugging P, showing his dumbfounded face. The image faded away, only to screen another, showing Po punching Tigress's paw and wincing in pain. One by one, each vision faded into another but one was more intriguing than the rest.

A panda in a cape, standing on a roof top, with a hat similar to Crane's. The moonlight shone on his face, defining his features. _Po._ He glided swiftly, reaching into houses, like a sly fox, stealing bags of money and threatening children.

Tigress collapsed to her feet, burying her head in her paws, confusion and shock getting the better of her. _Maybe it's just another panda._

Tigress opened her eyes to see another image, featuring Po, in Shen's homeland, Gongmen City. Soon after Shen's parents cast him away, the panda slid into the palace, moving quickly, with a pointed dagger. They begged him, asked him how much money he wanted, but no words escaped from the caped figure's mouth. He mercilessly plunged the dagger into them, one after the other, leaving his victims in a pool of blood, slipping back out from the crime scene. The old goat, Soothsayer, watched as this happened with pained eyes as she said, " _If only you knew, Dragon Warrior."_

Tigress wailed and screamed, her eyes felt like they were being pried open.

"Tigress! Look at me! It's just a nightmare!"

She started hyperventilating, hearing Po's voice again and recovering from her nightmare. Nightmare, or vision? She looked up at the panda, who held a concerned stare, as she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by strong arms.

"Don't."

He engulfed her with a hug, not allowing her to explain, not letting her go through hell again. She squeezed her eyes shut as she was being cradled, forgetting all the disturbing images about Po. A single tear escaped her eye but was caught by Po's kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay, I get nightmares too. I'm here now." He cooed.

The feline looked like a train wreck, so vulnerable, so weak, exactly what Po wanted to see for once. He knew that she wasn't hardcore, it just took some analysis to figure that out.

Tigress imeediately regretted keeping quiet. She tried to make a sound, but nothing would come out. Muted. Her amber orbs tripled in size as she looked at him. Po was fading. His eyes told a tale, saying goodbye. His colour started to dull, as she hung on in desperation. Po used his paws to cup her face lovingly.

"I'm so sorry Tigress, I have to leave." He whispred.

Po brought their faces together in sorrow, while Tigress closed her eyes, prepared to lose it all. Her vocal chords refused to co-operate, giving up being the only option. Just as their lips were inches apart, Tigress shot up in her bed, her fur sticky with sweat and tears. _It really was just a dream, he wasn't fading._

Tigress's will power forced her to get up and make her way to the panda's room. She leaned against his door, staring and thinking, "Is this panda really _**that**_ panda?"

Her mind wandered, picking up a trail back to her nightmare of Po killing Shen's parents. _Surely he was just a cub at the time?_

She walked to towards Po in the dark, kneeling down to match his height. She placed a paw on his cheek and narrowed her eyes in thought, muttering a question, "Who are you, panda?"

Po started to stir, making himself comfortable as he pulled Tigress by the wrists. He snuggled into her fur, a gentle smile creeping upon his face. She immediately removed herself from him and darting out of the room, panting.

Po rubbed his eyes and sat up as he yawned, his jaded green orbs analysing the room. Did he nearly kiss Tigress, or was that only just a dream?

 _Probably another one of my helpless fantasies. How could she be so tangible, so real?_ The panda thought and sighed, knowing that they were never meant to be, even in his wildest dreams.

 **Hope you liked it! Dream within a dream!**

 **Follow me so that you can find out who Po really is!**

 **Like!  
Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! AndrewGuy helped me come up with an idea to make an OC so I need to update the profile for this story, oops! Also, I put on the status that the only main character is Po but this is TiPo so yeah…**

 **Enjoy the update!**

Chapter 3 

**(Nope, I still don't own KFP)**

"Hmmm… Needs more cumin." Po muttered as he made his father's famous Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup.

A few minutes later, the Five rushed in for breakfast, with Monkey whooping at the fragrance. As Po served the soup, he couldn't help but notice Tigress staring at him, not even touching her food, just staring. The panda sat down uncomfortably, thinking that yesterday may not have been a dream. _If I nearly kissed her, I'm so dead._

Without warning, Zeng ran into the room, "Dragon Warrior, there's someone here to see you. She goes by the name of Xia, but I refused to let her in-"

Po practically choked on his soup when he shouted, knocking over bowls and his chair, "XIA'S HERE?"

He ran to the Hall of Heroes to open the giant doors, with the Five running behind him and Zeng waddling along. Everyone noted that this was probably the fastest Po had ever ran. Just before he let her in, Master Shifu appeared with the " _What now?"_ look on his face.

Po swung the door open, revealing a pretty snow leopard, grinning from ear to ear.

"Po! It's so good to see you again!" she giggled.

Po scooped her up and twirled her around, earning confused looks from around the room and a glare from Tigress. They both chuckled as he put her down. Po placed his paws on either side of her hips with a look of sorrow on his face, "I've missed you so much, Xia. I never thought I would ever see you again."

Crane, Monkey and Mantis snickered, while Viper smiled at Tigress's jealousy, she was loving this already.

"Oh guys! This is Xia and Xia this is Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Tigress. Oh and this is Master Shifu."

The snow leopard bowed and received respectful bows back, all except from Tigress who just nodded and glared.

"Well, you get to be Dragon Warrior and work with the legendary Furious Five? I hate you, Po." She teased.

Po folded his arms and retorted, "Hey! It's not my fault! The universe is funny that way."

Master Shifu approached Xia and analysed her before speaking, "What brings you to the Valley of Peace, Master Xia?" he asked.

Xia laughed and replied, "Oh, I'm no master, I know a little bit of Kung Fu, but I came here because I needed Po."

Po cocked his head to the side questioning her appearance, "Why? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? You just took off one day and never came back, I was devastated."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, you know how my father is. Anyway, I need to talk to you in private. I'm in really big trouble." Xia apologised and muttered, looking at her feet.

The panda and the snow leopard excused themselves and walked to the Peach Tree, with Tigress slyly following behind even due to all of Viper's warnings to leave them alone. The feline was not going to give up without a fight.

Po leaned against the Peach Tree, gazing into Xia's crystal blue eyes while a peach blossom flower fell gracefully onto her head.

"Po, I'm so sorry, I had to leave but here I am again… because I need you. I really do. I promise I will never vanish like that ever again." She cooed.

The panda studied her face and confirmed that she was telling the truth before letting out an, "It's okay."

They spoke for about twenty minutes, catching up on each other's lives until Xia asked a question that perked up Tigress's ears.

"So, how's Master Tigress? Is she how you dreamed of her to be?" she nudged Po's arm playfully.

"Nope. She's even better! Yeah, she was quite a roughie at first, but she'll always be my favourite."

Tigress smiled gently, continuing to eavesdrop on the pair.

"Po, I need to tell you why I'm really here. I don't have much time. My mother passed away three years ago and her last wish was for me to get married. Recently, my father found a suitor, a Kung Fu Master in our village of my kind called Xiaodan. I hate him so much that I actually lied and I told him that you and I got married in secret on the day we left the Valley of Peace and he wants to see if you're good enough for me." She explained.

Po's eyes widened to the size of Jade plates as he yelled, "First of all, I'm so sorry about your mother. Secondly… WHAT THE HELL, XIA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Xia placed her paws on his shoulders and calmed him down, "I know, I know. I wasn't thinking straight but he believed me because I'm still wearing the ring that you gave me when we were teenagers. I've never lost it. It's a constant reminder that you will always be my friend."

Po looked down at her right paw and noticed that she was wearing the ring. I was made of pure gold, with his name engraved on it as a "parting gift".

When Tigress saw this, she gasped a little. _How could Po afford pure gold?_

The panda scratched the back of his head, blushing when he remembered that day, even though the ring wasn't actually meant for Xia. He wasn't going to lie, he had feelings for her but she could never be _her._ The one that he was in love with.

Xia pulled his chin upwards and resumed, "Please Po. Please do this for me. Just this once."

Po pondered for a while realised that she was his friend after all. He would do anything for her. Anything.

"Fine. But you have to promise that you won't take off like that again. You have no idea what I turned into when you left. I was broken, Xia."

The snow leopard embraced him as he cradled her head with his paw. Her tail coiled around Po's right leg as she purred slightly, a smile emerging on both of their faces. Tigress looked away as something clicked in her head.

 _You have no idea what I turned into when you left._

But that was a story for another day.

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
Review!  
Like!  
Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day! Lucky you!  
**

Chapter 4

Within a couple of hours, everyone had easily taken a shine to Xia, excluding Master Tigress of course. Xia had the honour of watching the Masters train. Viper and Crane fought on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Monkey and Mantis tackled the Wooden Warriors and for the grand finish, Po and Tigress sparred, one on one, no training equipment.

The feline was stuck in the mood to hit something, specifically a furry panda or a snow leopard. Both of the warriors took their starting positions and Shifu yelled, "Begin!"

Tension hung in the air as Po feared being badly injured in front of Xia, he felt as if he should impress her. Tigress took a swing at Po, confident that she would hit him but to her astonishment, she missed miserably, receiving gasps from around the room as Po blocked her fist and threw her over his shoulder. Tigress flipped herself upright by using the force from her feet, this time hitting Po so hard that he hit the wall. Xia started to bite her claws, hoping that he would win. Po's arms were behind the top half of his body, allowing him to be streamline as he sprinted towards her, ending the match with a belly attack, throwing her into the air, only to be pinned down by the panda.

Po turned to Xia, winking as she blushed at him, the crimson clearly showing from her fur. Tigress smacked his arm away, growling at him and muttering, "Don't worry, I took it easy on you. I didn't want you to get your butt kicked in front of your girlfriend."

This made Mantis howl with laughter and Monkey cup his mouth with his hands.

"She is not my girlfriend! You're just jealous that I beat you for once." He flamed back.

Master Shifu broke them apart, "That's enough! I'm sure Miss Xia is very tired from her journey. Po show her to her room."

Po and Xia exchanged glances nervously, remembering that they couldn't stay.

"That's the thing Master. Unfortunately, we can't stay." Xia twiddled her thumbs and shuffled her feet.

Shifu sighed and everyone gathered around. "Explain."

"I have to go with Xia to convince her father that I am her 'husband'." Po squeaked.

The Masters froze for a moment before yelling in unison, "WHAT?"

"She doesn't want to go through with an arranged marriage and she has no choice."

Xia stepped in front of Po and apologised, "I know what you're thinking, I can't lie my way out of this. I'm not really going to marry Po or anything, I just need to see if my father will approve of our 'relationship'. I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience, it's just that I would never ask Po for help unless I really needed to."

Upon the explanation Shifu responded, "Very well, but at least leave tomorrow and take on of the Five with you for extra protection. Having the Dragon Warrior is flattering enough." He smiled.

They both nodded, waiting for someone to volunteer to go with them. The boys were more than happy to accompany her but Crane couldn't go because Viper smacked him with her tail out of jealousy. Mantis and Monkey would've gone but they felt bad because they believed that they might steal her from him.

Viper voted to stay, wishing to spend her time with Crane, leaving only one option: Tigress.

She refused first, but after Xia begged her, she couldn't say no.

"Fine. I'll go." She grumbled.

"Great! Thank you so much, Master Tigress!" Xia squealed.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at the snow leopard, "Please don't mention it."

After Dinner

Another cot was moved into Po's room at a reasonable distance from his for Xia. After another hour or so of talking, they all retreated to their rooms for a goodnight's sleep.

"You go ahead, Xia. I'll be back in five minutes."

She nodded and proceeded to lie down, worrying about how they were going to pull this off, while Po walked to Tigress's room. He slid the door open to see Tigress slouched with her head in her paws.

"Tigress?"

Her head snapped up towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to go with us." He sat beside her and placed a paw on her back.

Tigress immediately flinched, "Get off me, Panda!"

He removed his paw but remained to sit with her until he realised that her eyes were starting to droop. Moments later, her head fell onto his shoulder and small, peaceful breaths escaped her mouth. Po picked her up laid her onto her bed, smiling gently, "Goodnight, Ti."

When he got back to his room, Po saw a sleeping snow leopard and closed his eyes after lying down. After realising that he couldn't sleep, he turned to look at Xia on the other cot. The moonlight enhanced her features, forcing Po to take in all of her features. She had developed more attractive curves and definitely looked cuter. Her whiskers were longer and so were her eyelashes. This made Po think of his childhood with her and smirk slightly. _She still smells like aloe vera._

Then he remembered the day that she left. For a week or so, he thought that she was dead. Suddenly, he remembered what he did after she left. Screams. Cries. Blood. Tears.

Po shot up and started to pant, soon joined by a snow leopard who tossed and turned muttering words, "I'm sorry Baba. I-I'm s-sorry. D-don't hurt him! PO! NO!"

She screamed and sat up, her fur visibly darker, wet with sweat. Xia turned to Po, seeing that he was awake too, "Nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Come here, Xia." He cooed with open arms, like a magnet, attracting her, immediately pouncing onto him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't want an-nything t-to happen to you b-b-because of me. I can't l-live with myself." She choked on her words.

Po stroked her back lovingly as she buried her head into his fur. He pulled them apart and studied her face.

"My, you've grown."

She looked away and put her paw on his cheek, "You too. I can even begin to tell you how much I've missed you and now that I'm finally here, I'm never leaving ever again."

This made Po feel relieved and guilty at the same time. He wanted her back as a friend but he only had a small crush on her while on the other paw, he was deeply in love with someone else who would never accept him. The whole mind war made him wince and Xia look into his jaded green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… have a headache. We should really get back to bed." He lied.

She agreed and was about to lie next to him when Po stopped her, "Ummm… Our own beds."

She froze and squinted while looking at him. _What's wrong with him?_

"Yeah, of course, sorry." She said, planting a small kiss on his cheek and returning to her cot.

Po laid back down and fell into another troubled sleep. _I'm sorry Xia. You don't know what you did to me and I'm not gonna let that happen again._

 **Hope you enjoyed! That was close! No Xia-Po haha!**

 **Review!**

 **Follow!  
Like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm going to be straight up and tell you that Xia and Po become closer than Po, but I won't let anything happen. It's just really fun seeing a jealous Tigress!**

Chapter 5

Po yawned and his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, to see Xia nestled in his fur in a deep sleep. He yelped quietly and tried to separate her body from his. _I thought she went back to bed._ Po frowned and immediately felt sorry for her. She was going through a lot, and no matter how hard Po tried, she wouldn't let go of him. Furthermore, every time he moved, she would whimper, seeming as if she was clinging onto him for dear life. Po wrapped his right arm around her for support, his brain quickly retorting. _**Po! What are you doing? This isn't right, she's your friend!**_

Despite all of the warnings going on in his head, Po set his paw on her waist smirking mischievously. This wasn't even his body, his heart was somewhere else to his mind. _Oh, but she's just so cute!_ _ **And what about your honour and dignity? She is your childhood friend! You can't just exploit her.**_ _But- Ugh. I just thought that… never mind._

After the war between his body and his conscience, a certain snow leopard was waking up. By the looks of the sky, dawn had only just emerged, so I was around three in the morning, which was unusually early, seeing that they had a corrupted sleeping pattern.

Xia's eyes fluttered open, meaning that the first thing she saw was a furry panda enveloping her in comfort and warmth.

"Good morning." She murmured, while attempting to straighten her fur in the intertwined position that she was in.

Po returned the greeting and started to tease her, "So, you crawled back in with me, huh? I guess I'm just a ladies magnet!"

Xia giggled while rolling her eyes, "Fine then, I'll leave."

As much as Po wanted her to get out to stop feeling guilty, he couldn't let her. She began to unravel herself from him but was interrupted by Po tugging on her, just as she had predicted.

"That's not happening, Xia. You smell too good." He smirked.

"Aloe vera?" she questioned, expecting him to know what she meant.

He nodded, pulling her close, until the ugly truth suddenly hit him. It was relief, not love. He was just relieved, knowing that she was back. How, you may ask?

He thought carefully, realising that somehow, a warrior meant more to him. _Tigress._

He thought about how he felt around her. The tingles, his sweaty palms, his occasional stuttering. But with Xia, he didn't feel the same way. He was open about what he and she had. There was no romantic interaction, no tingles, no… love. Everything that Tigress had, she didn't have.

Xia was cute. Tigress was gorgeous. Xia was playful. Tigress could be with affection. Po needed her as a mate. Po lived without Xia for at least ten years, nothing had really changed. He decided to let of her and sit up.

 _She's not mine._

A few hours later

Po, Xia and Tigress were ready to go, they were travelling using a cart or carriage, with a humble goat pulling them along the way. The goodbyes were simple, and they all wished Xia good luck. Tigress sat in the corner, staring at her claws, in frustration. Xia and Po made jokes and laughed for so long, it was actually unreal.

"I'm gonna talk to the cart driver, just to find out how long we have left and get some air out front." Xia sighed, obviously getting bored.

Po nodded and let her go, making his way towards Tigress. Not liking her welcome.

"What? Am I your last resort? Someone to entertain you when she's not around?" she growled.

Po looked quite shocked for his nature as he stammered, "N-no, I-i-I just wanted to talk to you. Y-you've been distant lately. I-I've missed you…"

Tigress looked up, her amber orbs, meeting his jaded green eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I should have actually talked more often but I'm just so happy that she's back. I'll explain. When I was little, I was being bullied by these kids. They called me a fat, good-for-nothing panda. It kept going on until she came along. She didn't use Kung Fu or anything but she's really good at threatening people. Ever since then, she was like my bodyguard. We laughed together, we did everything together. But one day, she just disappeared and I thought that she had died for some reason and I-"

Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder, frowning slightly.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I know how it feels to lose someone." She reassured him.

Xia turned around and saw the scene unfolding behind her. She scowled discreetly, upon seeing how much more closer they were. Just from five seconds, she could tell that they protected each other and Po cared very deeply about her. _I'm not going down without a fight, Tigress. Lay off! He's mine!_

After another half an hour, Tigress couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, as she only got two to three hours of sleep the previous night. It took all of her will power to keep her eyes open before Po noticed.

"Ti?"

She snapped her head towards him, trying to look active.

"You can sleep if you want to. We still have another hour." He smiled, she was just so beautiful.

"No- *yawn*- I'm fine." She stretched her words.

Po knew that she would be snoring in seconds, so he shifted closer towards her, silently, not eager to be attacked by the feline. The only time they were ever this close was when they hugged, twice in Gongmen. Po felt something heavy. Tigress was using Po's furry shoulder as a pillow, he almost heard he purr in content but quickly shoved the thought away, doubting that Tigress could even purr. Po smiled as his heart raced was actually frozen stiff, the tingly feeling was back and his palms were sweaty again.

"Ti…" he tried to call her for some reason, trying to tell her something, but he gave up and leaned against her, his eyes drooping too, leaving him with a goofy smile on his face.

Xia watched in vain but soon forgot about the incident as they had finally arrived.

 _Just wait and see, he's mine._

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review!  
Like!**

 **Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6 (rewritten)

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was in the process of moving houses so I didn't have much time, but here I am! And yes, I deleted the previous Chapter 6 and I'm rewriting it because I know it wasn't good. I promise to make it better!**

 **Also, a guest has commented that he/she too had an OC named Xia and had a similar scene to me! I promise you that I didn't copy it, but I would love to read it! You know what they say, Great minds think alike! Tell me what your story is called!**

 **Enjoy the update!**

Chapter 6 – Rewritten

"Viper, wait up!" Crane yelled and chuckled at the same time.

Ever since they played "Tell or Spar" and Viper confessed her feelings to Crane, things were different. Viper was always coiling around Crane and planting kisses on his beak, Crane would place his wing on Viper's tail whenever they ate, and they generally just seemed to be really happy. Of course, they would get the occasional sneer from Monkey and Mantis, but they had learned to ignore it.

Anyway, Crane was yelling after Viper, trying to catch up to her, so that he would win the little game they were playing. _Remember, Crane, if you catch me, you get a kiss, but I highly doubt that's going to happen._

Viper zoomed to places, so fast that Crane could only see a flash of green. Crane flew up to get a better view of where she was and saw that she was hiding under a bush, camouflaging into the deep green. The only thing that gave away her location was that Crane believed that her scale colour was so beautiful that he could tell it was her from almost anywhere. Cute, right?

Crane flew down in a streamline position, allowing him to be at his quietest and fastest. Viper's radar of vision was cut short by the leaves until she heard a "Heeeee-ya!"

Before she could even say "noodles", Crane had pinned her down, his claw loosely fitted around her neck. Viper let out a whine of despair as the avian laughed triumphantly. He let go, causing Viper to slither up to him, soon coiling round his body, only giving room for his wings to be free.

"So, we had a deal."

Viper blushed smirked and replied, "What deal?"

Crane frowned and the snake could clearly see a look of annoyance on his face. _Geez, he really wants that kiss!  
_ Viper hated it when Crane got angry so she decided to resolve the situation before it erupted into a serious fight.

"Ohhhh! You mean this."

She closed her eyes as she felt his wings wrap around her, pulling her as close as possible until he felt a small kiss on his beak, returning the favour, by pecking her back. The funny this is that this wasn't the only friendship in the Jade Palace that bloomed into love.

Arriving at Xiamen

Tigress's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of a moving carriage and someone's heartbeat. Whatever she was sleeping on, it was definitely the softest thing in the world. She decided to just lay there for a while, in peace, watching the surroundings pass by as colours blended together.

A few minutes later, she felt something stir. Anxiety rose in her chest as she snapped her head backwards to see that, to her horror, it was Po.

She immediately detached herself from him, escaping his strong grasp, causing him to wake up completely.

"Huh? What?" he said, slurring his speech in his sleep.

Tigress had his back to him, pretending to meditate and Xia was still asleep. Po knew that disturbing Tigress was not a good idea, so he approached Xia while Tigress gave out a small, sigh of relief.

"Xia?" he whispered.

The snow leopard stirred. She knew that they had arrived but it took about twenty minutes to reach the inner suburbs of her home, Xiamen, so she just fell asleep. She stretched her limbs and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Just five more minutes!"

Po laughed and replied, "We're here you know, your dad won't be too happy to see you like this, your fur's really messy."

He teased her, knowing that she was insecure about the state of her fur. She shot up by reflex and smoothed her fur out, but soon realised that her fur was completely fine.

"Hey! That's not funny, Po!" she whined.

"Good morning to you too."

They talked for a while, planning what they were going to say and do, how they were going to convince her father and just thinking about how they were going to get out of this mess. Tigress was just thinking. That dream she had felt so real, but so unbelievable. How was it possible? Po was a fun, loving, cuddly panda. He wasn't some lethal killing machine! But then again, Tigress didn't really know who he was.

She remembered the day that she cried, around two summers ago. Master Shifu told her that she had a hitch in her spin kick and she was determined to perfect her flaw. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept falling over or ending up on the floor. That day, she didn't eat or sleep but she did find something in her heart. Sadness.

Just then, a tear escaped her eye as she slouched down near an ironwood tree. Tigress had always been able to correct her mistakes but this time, she had failed.

 _Eight hours of practice and I still can't get it right. I'm a failure. What am I not doing? What do I lack? I do everything Master Shifu tells me to do yet I can't grasp a simple spin kick. What kind of warrior has a hitch in her spin kick? Apparently me. Tigress the failure. Well done. You've just reached a whole new level of disappointment._

Master Shifu had sent Po to look for her, so when he found her, he heard a sound that he never thought he would hear. Tigress sobbing.

"Tigress?" he murmured quietly, not willing to be attacked by the tiger.

To his surprise, Tigress just continued to sob, pleading to breathe, burying her head in her hands. Po sat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Is it the spin kick?" he asked

She nodded slowly, her eyes tearing up again.

"No, no! Don't cry! Ummmm…. Here look! I can teach you!" he stammered.

The memory forced her to open her eyes and realise something. As Po taught her, she saw something in his eyes. He was so aggressive while teaching her and even though she mastered it, Tigress could see some unhealthy thirst for power hiding inside Po.

She looked at thee laughing panda and once again stared in disbelief. _How could he possess something so strong? I've seen him defeat villains, of course but something is just not right. Who is Po?_

The old goat driver interrupted her thoughts, "I present to you the city of Xiamen. That will be forty yuan."

Po paid as they all got off, thanking the goat and seeing him disappear into the distance.

Xia looked down worriedly at her ring. If her plan didn't work, her father would… she couldn't even think of the worst that could happen.

Po and Tigress looked around.

"There doesn't seem to be very many people here, Xia. Where are we?" Po asked, raising his brow.

"Just wait, he'll be here any second." She said, nervously.

After quite a while, a familiar voice spoke to Po and that familiar voice was not a nice one, not how he had remembered it to be.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior." 

**Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Soon, all will be revealed! I'm so sorry for delaying this chapter so thanks for being patient.**

 **Review!  
Like!  
Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:**

 **Heyy! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm only going to update on weekends because I still haven't settled into my new home. Plus, I have a high temperature and headache so sorry if it reflects in this chapter.**

 **On a positive note, hope you enjoy the update!  
**

Chapter 7

"Hello, Dragon Warrior."

Po tensed up and hesitated to look up. He knew exactly who it was.

"Xiaoqing."

The tall, muscular snow leopard laughed deeply and bitterly, scowling at the panda. Po looked into Xiaoqing's sea blue eyes as his throat dried and closed up, too scared to speak. Eventually he squeaked out a few words.

"You're not-"

"Not what? Xia's father? I never believed that we have really met have we, panda?"

Po turned his head to Xia in vain. _How could she? She lied. Again._

Tigress stepped forward, catching Xiaoqing's attention, placing a paw on Po's shoulder, "Po, what's going on here? I'm here for a reason."

Po said nothing, he just looked down and internally loathed himself.

"Master Tigress. Finally, I get to see the Furious Five. To be honest, I never thought Oogway would make that blob over there meaningful. And I'm surprised that he regained his memory. Interesting."

Anxiety rose in Tigress's chest. _What memory? Po. What are you hiding from me? For the last time, who are you?_

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, young one." The snow leopard sneered in triumph as if he had read Tigress's mind.

Po pushed Tigress's paw away from his shoulder and whispered, "Leave. Now."  
Her pupils shrunk and did something she wouldn't normally do. She panicked.

"Po, I'm not leaving you here."  
Po's eyes pooled with tears to the brim as Xia stepped between them and punched Tigress so hard, that even she didn't expect it.

"XIA! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! RUN TIGRESS!"

Tigress held her cheek and groaned in pain, realising that Xia was getting ready to attack again. She painstakingly stood up and got in her stance.

"Bring it."

Xia threw a punch to be stopped by Tigress's fist, who gave the snow leopard a hard kick in her lower abdomen. While Xia clutched her torso, Tigress saw Po, who's mouth was covered by Xiaoqing and had a dagger to his neck.

"PO!" she screamed not knowing what to think, say, do or pray. She didn't understand anything other than the fact that the person that meant so much to her was going to die.

Tigress was about to run to Po but Xia pulled her paws behind her back and tied her to the nearest Ironwood tree and stepped in front of her, giggling.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Master Tigress. I've been planning this ever since I met Po, when I was five. Hmmmm… Now you're in the way. What to do?"

Tigress growled, baring her teeth, while a tear rolled down her fur. She breathed heavily as soon as she heard a muffled yet distinct voice. Po.

He pulled Xiaoqing's hand away from his mouth, struggling to keep it down for long.

"Tigress. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I did until recently. I lo-"

"PO!"

Tigress screeched so loudly, it made everyone cover their ears. Xiaoqing slit Po's throat before he could react or say anything. The panda took a long wheezing breath.

"If you escape, leave. T-t-tell Shi-fu. Run, T-t-tigress."

Po was released and he fell to his knees, then the ground. His eyes roamed around until they found Tigress. He smiled gently. That was the last thing he saw for a while.

Tigress wailed and yelled his name, thrashing around, letting her body take control, almost breaking the tree.

 _I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry Po._

"Ugh! Jeez. Stop whining. You're making the birds fall from the sky. Here, let me put you out of your misery." Xia moaned and smirked.

She lifted a huge rock next to a shrub and embraced her stability before throwing it at Tigress. Her instinct made her jump and kick, even though she couldn't spin. The rock shattered to pieces, reflecting her anger.

The father and daughter in crime awed in wonder but soon spoke again.

"Looks like you're the feisty one. There's only one other option. Don't worry, we won't kill you. You're still of some use to us, kitten. But in the meantime…"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU COWARDS!

Fourteen hours later

"Hmmm. Where am I?" Po groaned and looked around, seeing droplets of water dripping onto his muzzle.

He wiped them away and sneezed, but winced at the pain it induced. Tears prickled at his eyes as he remembered the incident, not long ago. He brought his paw down to his neck to see that it was bandaged and there wasn't any blood. In fact, it seemed like there was no wound at all.

Po shook off the thought of anyone saving him other than Tigress. Tigress!

Po looked around until his eyes met with a tiger, leaning against a rock and sobbing in the rain.

"Tigress?"

Tigress immediately turned around, her breaths shortening and her cries choking her.

"Po."

She ran into his arms and sobbed to the point that Po assumed that she didn't have any tears left. Po stiffened then relaxed. He rested his head on top of hers and stroked her back, in relief.

"You're alive."

Tigress sniffled and looked up to Po in anger.

"I'm alive? I'd rather be dead! You didn't do anything, Po! You just let him slit your throat! Who is he? Who is Xia? Who are you? What just happened? And why did he heal you?"

She breathed as she finished. Po couldn't take it anymore. He really couldn't. He just felt like if he told her and she left, Po would have nothing left. What would he do? What would she say?

"Tell me the truth, Po. Who are you?"

"What me? I-I'm a panda right? I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior." He chuckled nervously.

"Po. Please. I can't live like this."

The Dragon Warrior started to whimper as he took a few steps away from her.

"Po?"

He turned and started to run.

"Po!"

Tigress got on all fours and pounced on him.

"PO! TELL ME!"

The panda scrunched his face up in fear before he composed himself and gripped Tigress's shoulders.

"Tigress, I-I don't know what to say but I never knew about it so promise me you won't leave."

Tigress closed her eyes and nodded.

Po gulped before speaking again.

"Tigress, I-I used to be… an assassin."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **I know! Plot twist! I finally revealed it!**

 **Please review!  
Like!**

 **Follow!**

 **Thank you AndrewGuy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! I hope you like that plot twist! Well, obviously it was shocking and I know you're confused so read on for the flashback. I know, this defies the whole concept of KFP. Thanks AndrewGuy!**

Chapter 8

The look on Tigress's face was indescribable. It wasn't just shock. It was pain, hurt, vulnerability. Above it all, she felt used. The adrenaline rushed through Po, upon seeing Tigress's reaction. His throat tightened, afraid that he would run out of oxygen on the spot. That lovable, fluffy, warm-hearted panda was just a masked figure. An assassin. Everything she had ever felt towards him had melted away. Whatever friendship, _love,_ connection they had was washed away by the waves of the truth.

"Tigress, I-"

"Y-y-you?" she stuttered.

Po nodded gently, attempting to approach her. The feline's pupils dilated into something miniscule, filled with fear. Fear. The stoic Master Tigress, displaying fear. Not only did this break Po even more, it made him realise that he had broken Tigress too.

Her amber orbs formed into slits. _Tigress, don't._ She raised her claws to his face, making him wrinkle his face up, not even bothering to defend himself. _Tigress don't!_ She dropped her paw and let it helplessly dangle to the side of her waist. Po looked up again, confused at her restraint. She looked deep inside his eyes for some sort of explanation, some closure but nothing would glimmer except from his tears.

"Po…"

And that was the last thing that she said before she took off and ran. Far, far away. Back to the Jade Palace.

Tigress's Return

"Master Shifu! Master!"

Shifu shot up from his meditation posture, his ears twitching to the sound of alarm in someone's voice.

"Tigress?"

He analysed her surroundings before the rest of the five assembled next to him. Viper and Crane saw the breathless Tigress and immediately prevented her from falling.

"What's happened? Where's Po?"

The remaining warriors soon rushed to Tigress's side allowing her to catch her breath. Before she could even speak, tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at her master. Shifu interpreted what he could, coming to the worst conclusion. His ears drooped and he almost collapsed.

"Po has left us, hasn't he?"  
"No Master. But he might as well have." 

Back In Xiamen

A tender frown tingled upon Po's lips as they trembled and his body shook. He had been sobbing for about an hour now. Nothing was going as planned. Everything he had ever accomplished was a lie. He was a lie. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Po?"

A sweet but stern tone came from beside him.

"Tigress?"

He turned his head in surprise to see her. She placed a paw on his shoulder, furrowing her eyebrows in pain but smiling slightly. Po stroked her face with the back of his paw and edged in closer to her.

"I'm so sor-"

"Shhhh. It's okay…"

The angelic voice faded away and so did Tigress. Another hallucination. Is she even real?

 _What were you thinking? She hates you now. Everything you did for her, made her feel, became her friend, it's all fake. She will never love you and neither should you. Remember who you are, Po. You are not the Dragon Warrior anymore. Do you think Shifu's gonna let you back in the Jade Palace, like nothing ever happened? No. Be who you're supposed to be. Embrace your dark side. Who is your next victim? You could start off with Master Tigress, since she never liked you. Or there are many capable candidates. How about Shifu?_

The malicious voice in his head wouldn't stop. His neck stung like hell, causing him to cry in pain.

"T-t-the poison."

During Po's unconsciousness, Xiaoqing had soaked the bandages with a rare poison that can only be found in the suburbs of Xiamen. This poison came from a special plant called the Zhiming plant. It possessed so much venom that simply mixing into your bloodstream can dilute it into concentrated poison. It wouldn't kill Po but it would alter his thoughts about his loved ones, turning them into deadly murder plans. Now, Po was too weak to fight the poison, so he gave in, letting the pain wash over, changing him once again.

"Kill Tigress."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **I'm really sorry that this is a short chapter but I have plans for the next one and I did't want to give too much away.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
Let's try to get to 50 reviews!**

 **Follow!  
Like!**


End file.
